PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); The Administrative Core supports all functions ofthe VMMPC. These include: a) evaluation ofthe suitability of mice submitted for study to the Center; b) consultation in conjunction with core staff as to screening procedures for mice submitted to the Center; c) oversight of research and development; d) oversight of the educational component; e) data management in conjunction with the Central Bioinformatics Unit; and f) interaction and coordinating services with other national phenotyping centers. This Core is also responsible for ensuring that the Center functions within guidelines established by VUMC and the National Executive Steering Committee. The Administrative Core consists ofthe Director (Dr. Wasserman), the Associate Director (Dr. McGuinness), and the Center Administrator (F. Tripp). Drs. Wasserman, Cone, Peek, Powers, Harris, Harrison, and Magnuson comprise the Center Executive Committee. The Center Administrator is an ex officio member ofthe Center Executive Committee. Advise and an additional level of oversight is provided by an Institutional Advisory Committee, which consists of VUMC leaders that have no direct connection with the Center and a Research Advisory Committee that consists of individuals directing the research cores.